


A (not a very) Christmas  carol

by Nemesi_Kore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Christmas, Christmas Crack, Dickens please forgive me, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't tag who the others are in this story, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Jealous Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Scrooge! Akashi, Yes yes, food is love, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore
Summary: Suddenly, Akashi heard a metallic noise behind him, getting closer and closer. A noise like dragged heavy chains. He lowered the book and looked around. Everything was shrouded in darkness, the light illuminated only the space where he was seated.“Did I end up in a Gothic novel?”-----* dramatic voice * This is a story about love, redemption, crazy spirits and....Well, I think we all know the famous Dickens's story. This is my personal KnB version ( I mean, we all need Bokushi saying "Bah Humbug!"  ).





	A (not a very) Christmas  carol

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this fic was inspired by Charles Dickens's "A Christmas carol", the most hyperinflated story of the world lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and like it <3
> 
> (Legend: --- short time ; /// long time; """ scene change )

The array of waiters and maids bowed with low eyes. The determined steps of their despotic master were already heard from the corridor and nobody wanted to cross that frozen fire’s look.  
Akashi Seijuro, with his face closed in a rigorous expression, turned to his trembling butler without even stopping. 

“Send everyone away, I don’t want to be disturbed. Tomorrow morning, breakfast at the usual time.” 

“Yes, Akashi-sama.”  
In so doing Akashi entered his study and closed the door behind him. A long sigh of relief escaped at the same time from all the mouths of the employees. 

“I hear you.” Akashi growled from behind the door. The poor things ran away terrified.

\---  
Inside the study, Akashi headed for the library: after a day of healthy tyrannizing he wanted to give himself the deserved rest of the emperors by reading a book. After choosing, he settled himself upon a large, mahogany-colored, velvet armchair; his golden eye flickered whenever the light of the lamp caressed him. The minutes passed, then hours. 

Suddenly, Akashi heard a metallic noise behind him, getting closer and closer. A noise like dragged heavy chains. He lowered the book and looked around. Everything was shrouded in darkness, the light illuminated only the space where he was seated.

“Did I end up in a Gothic novel?” Akashi burst out with sarcasm. Then he went back to reading.  
The noise began again. This time he heard it beside him.  
Looking up Akashi saw, in front of him, an almost evanescent figure with the body wrapped in chains that gave the impression of being terribly heavy despite being insubstantial. But the red-haired boy didn’t bother nor screamed out in terror. He simply raised an eyebrow in an irritably way. The apparition began to speak.

“Yo! Akashi. I’m a ghost! Booooo…”

“Daiki, you aren’t dead.”

“Okay now don’t be pedantic. " Akashi's irritation grew dramatically.  
“I’m here to warn you, Akashi. See these chains? I’ll have to drag them for all eternity. They’re my doom.” Aomine Daiki waved the chains theatrically. “I was blinded by my own strength, I stepped on the feelings of those who most loved me and I made a very special person suffer, Tetsu, that didn’t deserve it.”

“You're strong, Daiki. The strong always win, whether you like it or not.” Aomine stared at Akashi.

“Yeah…I’m really strong and the only one who can beat me is me.” A grin made his way into Aomine’s face. Then he reawakened. “No, no! Hey! I'm here to redeem you not to indulge you!”

“At least you know what the word redeem means, Daiki?”

“It’s something about the reindeer. Maybe… Anyway, listen to me. You’re making my own mistakes and if you don’t change things you’ll have the fate sealed.” Akashi yawned.  
"Are you finished, Daiki?"

“Nope. Tonight you’ll receive the visit of three spirits. Listen to what they'll tell you or your chains will be heavier than mine.” Saying this, the "ghost" disappeared.  
Akashi looked at the darkness thickening in front of him.  
Stopping taking psychiatric drugs was not a good idea after all.

\--

A few moments passed and the ghost version of Aomine reappeared.  
“Hey, Akashi, you don’t happen to have any mags I can borrow? You know what I mean…”  
Akashi impassively stared at the specter. He held a small crumbs-vac and withdrawn Daiki, not caring for the swear words of protest that the latter was screaming.  
(Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Aomine Daiki, lying on the floor with his eyes turned and foaming at mouth, experienced his first extracorporeal experience.)

///

Akashi Seijuro had always been a pragmatic man (yes, he considered himself a man even though he was only sixteen), a man who didn't believe in things like spirits and ghosts.  
“Bah! Humbug!” He repeated it several times that night.

\---

The moon was already high in the sky and Akashi decided to go to sleep. He went to his chamber, put the book on the bedside table and, opening the damask canopy of his bed, he repeated again:  
“Bah! humbug!” And he lay down.

The pendulum clock struck twelve chimes when a faint, yellowish glow burst into the night darkness.

“Akashicchiiii. Wake up, Akashicchi <3 !” A little hopping pixie climbed on the bed and swung his blond hair under sleepy Akashi’s nose. Even pixies sometimes have suicidal tendencies.

“Akashicchiii.” Again the pesky, small voice penetrated Akashi's head. The red-haired boy's eyes widened.

“Someone’s head is going to roll for this!” With growing anger Akashi sat on the bed and turned to the bedside table: here, with a silly smile, a being was doing the moonwalk on the screen of his Iphone.

“Hello, Akashicchi. I’m the spirit of Christmas Past.”

“We are in July, Ryota.”

Kise Ryota boggled and looked out the window. * The moon expanded its adamantine radiance through the summer heat. The crickets chirped tirelessly. *  
“But….But…The story says…Oh, gee!” Big, fat tears flowed from Kise’s eyes.

“Good night, Ryota.”

“Nooooo, Akashicchii! I really am a spirit and you should listen to me.”

Akashi looked skeptically at the spirit who was just over ten centimeters tall.  
“Your presence is quite miserable for a 'mighty' spirit.”

“Well, someone who is only 173 centimeters tall and stubbornly insist to slam dunk, should not talk.”

Silence.

Akashi smiled, then, calmly, took the book he previously was reading and with all the strength of his anger crushed it against that impertinent pixie.  
“And goodbye to the dear spirit.”

But turning in his bed, Akashi met up, in front of his face, that same frowning and crying spirit.  
“This was something totally out of place, Akashicchi,” whined Kise “but I'm too hot to hold a grudge.”  
Akashi thought about getting a heavier book.

\---

Kise jumped toward the window that opened with his gesture.  
"It's time to go, Akashicchi."

“Go on, then.”

“I meant together. Come on, hold on to the ball.”

“Yes, you’d like that, Ryota.”

“Akashicchi! To the BASKET ball.”

Akashi saw a ball floating in front of his eyes. As soon as he touched it he was dragged out of bed and out of the window.  
Finding himself flying several meters from the ground, Akashi gripped the ball tightly.  
“What's Akashicchi? I thought you liked having the world at your feet ̴ ”  
Akashi looked at Ryota with homicidal fury: he willingly would strangled him with his hands.

After a while Kise landed Akashi in front of a dark building. The panel, mildly illuminated by the moon, indicated the name: " Teikō Chūgakkō ".

“This is my old middle school.” Akashi thoughtfully looked around.

“Yes, Akashicchi. Come here. Look.” With a nod, the blond spirit pointed to a window that suddenly brightened.  
Looking into it, Akashi could not hold back a surprised exclamation. Inside the classroom there was himself, younger, surrounded by his companions in adoration who asked him for advice on homework.  
Then another scene appeared where a smiling Akashi spoke to his old captain, Nijimura Shuzo.  
At last, the scenery moved to the gym where Akashi, dressed as Red riding hood, could barely hold back the laughter. Beside him Kuroko Tetsuya, wearing a wolf costume, was making fun of him lovingly.

Although he pretended nothing, Akashi felt his heart tighten when his eyes rested on Kuroko's serene face.

The scenes of them together came one after one, endlessly: together they read a book, together they played basketball; in another scene Kuroko thanked him wearing his heart on his sleeve for being able to get him to where he had always wanted.

“Tetsuya and I were really good together…” Akashi almost said it absentmindedly.

“Of course Akashicchi! This before you become a heartless, soulless demon who feed on people's humiliations.”

“All right, Ryota, you’ve made your point.”

“Come on, keep watching.”

The light dimmed. At the center of the appeared gym, Kuroko on his knees was shedding desperate tears. “Akashi-kun, why?....Why….” His crying did not stop.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, alone, was crying. They were no longer together. There was nothing left.

Akashi looked away.  
“Ryota, enough.” The order has been given with clenched teeth.

“Keep in mind, Akashicchi, that yourself have caused these memories…Yourself…” The echo of Kise's voice became more and more faint.

///

With a jolt Akashi woke up in his bed. A cold feeling hovered inside his chest.  
He didn’t have time to recover that a noise came to his ears, a noise like someone who chewed incessantly. Akashi leaned his head out of the canopy curtains and opened his eyes wide.  
Sprawling sitting and looking bored, a giant, purple-haired spirit observed him. Scattered around a myriad of foodstuffs crowded the room.

“Hello, Aka-chin. I’m…” the spirit looked at his hand on which there were clearly written words

“…An idiot.” Akashi thought

“…the Spirit of Precedents. No, wait…Present. The Spirit of Present. Muro-chin, you and your calligraphy.” The spirit snorted.

At this point, Akashi wondered if the story of karma, so all the evil done returns, wasn’t actually true (since the specters sent to him by the fate were one more idiot than the other and his patience had a very very thin border).

“Atsushi, I hope you’re not planning on dirtying my room.” Akashi said it, alluding to the various foods that were pouring out constantly.

“There are more important things than cleaning, Aka-chin.” Akashi snorted impatience from his nostrils.

"Do you know what this is?"

“Viands.” Akashi, among other things, eyed at the exquisite tofu tempting him with that inviting whiteness.

“Aka-Chin, I'll crush you if you touch my food. It's just mine.” The aura of the giant spirit became ominously dark. “Don't make me lose my train of thought, Aka-chin. I said, this is friendship’s food that you have refused to others. Come on, I'll show you your present.”

"I already know my present, Atsushi."

"Are you really sure?"

Murasakibara Atsushi snapped his fingers and teleported with Akashi in front of what the latter recognized as his current high school: Rakuzan Kōkō.

"Why we are here?"

"See for yourself."

Akashi opened the gym door. Sweaty and exhausted from training, there were his teammates: Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Nebuya Eikichi.

“Damn! He massacred us today!” Kotaro exclaimed, breaking the silence.

“Really! And I'm starving. Come on, let's get some rice bowl.” Nebuya said as he wiped the sweat with a towel hanging from his neck. 

Reo looked towards the locker rooms. "Maybe we should also tell Sei-chan."

“No way, he always refuses. It only matters that we play well and win.” Hayama answered.  
Mibuchi sighed. The three aces left the gym. Then everything went dark.

“You know, Aka-chin, you're recommitting the same mistakes of the past and you will end up losing them too. Instead it's so nice to eat with your team.” 

“Anything would be good for you as long as you eat, Atsushi.”

“These are just details” and the spirit snapped his fingers again.

\---

“Where are we?” Akashi didn't recognize what seemed to be a fast-food.  
“Look, Aka-chin.” Murasakibara pointed a table.

Sitting there were Kuroko sipping a vanilla milkshake, and Kagami with a mountain of hamburgers. The two teammates spoke quietly. Then Akashi saw Kagami show his fist to Tetsuya and the latter responding to the gesture with a smile.

“Was I not right, Aka-chin?”  
This time, however, Akashi didn’t answer anything. The words stuck in his throat and remained silent, musing.  
In the head Kuroko’s smile, the smile on which he had lost every right so long ago.  
The snapping of the spirit’s fingers brought Akashi back to reality and into his bedroom.

///

The red-haired boy felt his head on fire. A thousand thoughts, a thousand questions crowded his brain.  
One question made its way forcefully: “What have I done…?”

Suddenly the shadows thickened in a dark corner, an icy air flow invaded the room, making Akashi shiver. A hooded presence in a black robe appeared before his eyes.

"Let me guess: you are the spirit of Future" Akashi declared sarcastically.

“What a wit!” the spirit replied with equal sarcasm.

Akashi skeptically looked down on the ghost. 

“Say Shintaro, does your tunic work like Scottish kilts?” The red-haired boy teased him and tried to lift the robe up, sniggering.

“Stop being a pervert, Akashi.” 

“Are you wearing something underneath or not?”

“It so happens that this is a serious moment.”

“How can you be serious if you wear a skirt.”

“It’s the Death’s robe-nanodayo!” Midorima answered more and more embarrassed. “Oh, great, Akashi! You even made me spoil. Oha Asa had predicted it would be an inauspicious day for me today.”

“A spirit, dress as the Death, popped in my room and this is an inauspicious day FOR YOU, Shintaro?”

Midorima cleared his throat. “Let’s go, Akashi. We’re out of time.”  
Saying that, the spirit put his hand, with fingers wrapped in white tape, to the glasses he wore and, when he settled them with a confident gesture, Akashi found himself in a city park, near the children’s playground.  
What he saw made him literally gaping.

Kuroko, about twenty-five years old, laughed happily while pushing a child with blue eyes and light brown hair on the swing.  
A man with the same color of the baby’s hair approached (Akashi gulped loudly ); the same man tenderly kissed Kuroko on his lips (Akashi put his hands in his hair with rabid despair ); the child exclaimed joyfully: “I love my daddies!” (Akashi fell to the ground on his knees ).  
What made Akashi feel even worse was the fact that he recognized the man who had dared to kiss HIS Tetsuya: Ogiwara Shigehiro, the famous childhood friend.  
So he did well to destroy his ego and his dreams, that venomous piece of work!  
Akashi's anger grew more and more dark and furious.

“It can't be true, Shintaro. Tetsuya will have a son with that ... PEASANT???” In a word Akashi infused all his contempt.

Irritated, Midorima sighed: “Then you don't really want to learn, Akashi.”

The red-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Where am I in all this?"

Midorima Shintaro adjusted his glasses by pushing them on his nose. The two found themselves surrounded by a gloomy silence.  
They were in a cemetery.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Never been more serious, Akashi.”

Akashi Seijuro scrutinized around with an emotion never felt before: fear.  
His heterochromatic eyes were magnetized by a tombstone caressed by the leaves of a weeping willow.

“Whose that tomb is, Shintaro?”

Midorima came near the tombstone and leaned his hand over.  
“But it's yours Akashi, the richest and loneliest man in the whole cemetery. "

“What???”

“Well, single men die first: it's statistics, Akashi.”

“Tetsuya increases the world population with that peasant… (Midorima coughed ) …with that loser… ( Midorima coughed again; Akashi grunted exasperated ) …with that one there and I will die alone???”

The spirit nodded.

"It makes no sense, Shintaro!"

“Akashi, the past can’t be changed but the future does. Always if you can.”

“Excuse me!?”

Midorima then approached Akashi and with a single blow pushed him into the grave, opening in the dust.  
Seijuro kept glaring at him from below.

“Shintaro, this is because I didn’t shake your hand after the game, isn’t it?”

“Officially: no. Off the record…Yes. And now burns in the flames of hell, Akashi!”  
A growing heat began to grip Akashi’s limbs.

“Wait, Shintaro! I don't want this! No! No!”  
The tomb closed among Akashi Seijuro's screams.

///

The sun penetrated through the window glasses spreading its rays across the room. On the nightstand by the bed the alarm rang, a sign that seven o'clock in the morning had come.  
Akashi found himself lying on the bed, terrified and wide-eyed. A cold sweat drenched his black silk pajamas.  
Akashi looked at the alarm clock that kept ringing. He rushed out of bed with a catlike bounce, then hastily got dressed and, coming out of the room, almost ran over his butler who held the breakfast tray in his hand.

 

”””””””””””””””””

Kuroko Tetsuya felt satisfied that day: he had finished his training by throwing up only once.  
So he decided to reward himself with a good vanilla milkshake for lunch.  
Heading to the Maji Burger, Kuroko expected to see everything but a breathless Akashi Seijuro running towards him. He widened his eyes while remaining with his imperturbable expression.

“Tetsuya you must listen to me!”

“Maybe it's better for you to catch your breath first, Akashi-kun.”

“No, listen. I never lose, Tetsuya, and I'm not going to lose you. You are mine and I will never allow you to conceive a child with that peasa--….” Akashi inhaled and exhaled a couple of times “with that…Shigehiro.”

“I think that mother nature has already thought of this, Akashi-kun, since men cannot get pregnant.”

Akashi made the same expression as a cat after a firecracker blew up under his whiskers.  
“Obviously. In the end it was simply a nightmare. I’m a fool. Now I understand how Ryota feels every day of his life.”  
(In the Kaijo gym Kise Ryota sneezed loudly. “Put your hand over your mouth, idiot!” with a kick, captain Kasamatsu Yukio sent him against the wall.  
“Waah! Why are you all mad at me!” )

“Akashi-kun, is everything okay?”

Akashi smiled. “Yes Tetsuya, now everything is fine. It's all clear.”

Kuroko smiled too. “All this commotion just for a nightmare about me and another guy, I’m flattered, Akashi-kun. And you also came from Kyoto to apologize.”

“Actually, Tetsuya, I'm not apologiz--”

“TO APOLOGIZE.” With burning eyes Kuroko interrupted him, raising his voice.

Akashi stared at him between a surprised and an amused expression * and dumbfounded too *  
“Of course, Tetsuya.”

“Good. Now how about offering me a vanilla milkshake and having lunch together, Akashi-kun?”

“Interesting. So, shall we go?” Akashi held out his arm to Kuroko  
“Gladly.” and the cerulean haired boy clung to it. 

From above, three spirits smiled complacently.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have laughed :3 ( On the other hand Dickens must be rolling in his grave...)
> 
> Comments are welcome always <3


End file.
